


a balance on lines

by cherrychoke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Seungkwan hums. “I like you.”Hansol can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I like you too.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	a balance on lines

**Author's Note:**

> verkwan,,, there were so many moments to choose from but this one and another moment is close to my heart for some reason TT i hope you like it!!! <3
> 
> thank you mods for this fest!!!!!! (and thank you to that anon who asked where the verkwanists were, it helped me ;;)

Hansol wakes with a start — eyes widening for a second, unaware and unsure of where he is. His phone lights up, Seungkwan’s caller ID on the little box. Seungkwan takes up all of his screen, wearing his black t-shirt, waiting for him to pick up. He picks it up quickly, puts it on speaker because he can’t be bothered with moving much. His position on the bed is too comfortable.

“Vernon-ah, I’m on Vlive.” Seungkwan says, and Hansol wishes he could watch said live as they’re talking.

He hums. “I saw.”

“You did?” There’s surprise in Seungkwan’s voice, although Hansol thinks he also sounds pleased to know that piece of information.

He hums again. His voice is rough, it must be pretty clear to Seungkwan that he might’ve dozed off a little.

“What’s up with you?” Seungkwan says. Hansol wants to laugh, but he’s a little offended that Seungkwan thinks he wouldn’t watch the live.

“No, I got a notification that Vlive-app for it,” Hansol rolls onto his back, placing the phone near his head. “But I was watching SVT Club.”

It’s not entirely a lie. He was watching SVT Club before he switched to see what Seungkwan was doing during the live. After gym and a good, hot shower, he was bound to dozing off, though.

“Ah, you were watching SVT Club? Geez,” Seungkwan chuckles softly. This time, Hansol knows it’s because of his rough voice — he’s getting teased for having dozed off. “SVT Club’s fun for us too, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fun,” Hansol turns his head towards his phone, imagining Seungkwan in front of him with his black t-shirt and round glasses — looking cute. “Like, it’s not just fun for us, I think others find it fun as well. That’s why I like it a lot.”

Seungkwan hums. “I like you.”

Hansol can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I like you too.”

The reaction he gets is funny. Seungkwan is slightly flustered, maybe a little embarrassed as well, and he starts accusing Hansol of saying it just for the camera. Hansol snickers behind his hand, and nods like Seungkwan can see it. “Sure.”

“It’s not like that at all,” Seungkwan complains to the viewers. “I should call you only when I’m on programs.”

It makes Hansol laugh more behind his hand, trying his best not to laugh so Seungkwan doesn’t have more to complain about. “Sure. I like being on call with you.”

Seungkwan lets out another flustered and embarrassed noise. He whispers, “Do you want to die?”

Hansol laughs softly. For such an affectionate person, Seungkwan really sucks at being upfront about it. He nags and helps and even becomes slightly clingy, but he never really _says_ it unless it’s to tease. As a byproduct of that, he also sucks at receiving affection upfront. He doesn’t mind closed off affection like Jihoon’s or super obvious like Seokmin’s — _but they’re older than me,_ Seungkwan whined after their little fight a long time ago, _we’re of the same age, it’s different._

While he still fails to understand how it’s different, Hansol also understands the flustered feeling. He’s used to being on the receiving end of Seungkwan’s affection; fixing his hair, a constant arm on his shoulder or a shoulder for his arm, sneaking food bites and pretending it was a kiss so they don’t get in trouble. So showing affection in ways that aren’t teasing or to make Seungkwan throw a cute, fake tantrum makes him equally vulnerable to embarrassment.

He isn’t embarrassed of having confessed, it’s the unfortunate flutters of his chest. Him and Seungkwan are best friends, that’s for sure; but they’ve crossed boundaries here and there.

In the first few years, it was the little parent-like things Seungkwan did for him, and Hansol opened up about his secrets — most of them were something he wouldn’t even tell God about, but he told Seungkwan. Those boundaries were meant to be crossed, Hansol thinks, but there are other boundaries which best friends don’t cross unless there’s something romantic between them.

They were a thing for a year and half, right after their debut when it felt too lonely even with so many people around them. They’ve kissed once, and they quickly moved away from each other, overwhelmed in their own ways.

Hansol knows his relationship with Seungkwan goes beyond friendship, but it’s not quite just romantic. If he were to metaphorize their situation, it feels like they’re standing right on the line which separates platonic and romantic feelings. Toeing back and forth between those two emotions.

Seungkwan returns from the company, sits next to Hansol’s legs. He strokes them up and down absently, a pout on his lips. “You don’t pick up my calls _and_ tell me you like me if I’m not on Vlive.”

“You always push me when I tell you that,” Hansol frowns at him. He hasn’t moved from his bed even after the call. His free time is usually spent roaming around, but this isn’t free time — this is strict rest time his gym trainer ordered to take. He leans his back against the headboard, phone on his lap. “And you always call me a liar when I say that.”

“It’s not my fault if you sound like one,” Hansol shrugs. He moves his legs away from Seungkwan as the man lays on his back, his legs next to Hansol’s hips. “I sometimes can’t tell when you’re kidding me and when you’re sincere.”

“It’s almost always a joke,” Hansol beams, avoiding a smack on his legs. “But I mean it every single time.”

“See? That’s so confusing,” Seungkwan tries to smack him once more, but Hansol dodges it as well. “You either like me seriously or you don’t. What’s with that?”

“You either like me back or you don’t,” Hansol shrugs, grinning smugly at Seungkwan, knowing full well he’s won this discussion. “Feelings are confusing.”

“I hate that they are,” Seungkwan frowns. “But I like them like that, unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should also mention i used the professional translation provided, but took a bit liberty with a few of their dialogues! like professional translation-wise, vernon says  
> "So do I." but I used "Yeah, I like you too." instead! And when they're talking about svt club, vernon's words a different according to professional translation and if you, like, understand a little bit korean


End file.
